My life is a series of songs
by etariel
Summary: This is a series of AA songfics. When I'm done they'll be a total of 14, 7 in Archie's POV & 7 in Atlanta's. DONE!
1. It Ends Tonight

Thanks to all my friends.

This is: It Ends Tonight by The All-American Rejects.

_

* * *

_

_Your subtleties  
They strangle me  
I can't explain myself at all.  
And all the wants  
And all the needs  
All I don't want to need at all.  
_

Why does she have to be so beautiful? The way she mocks me when she wins and I yet again lose. She's not even aware of how beautiful she is. She's oblivious to how much I just want to grab her and kiss her. I find myself tripping over my words around her. I can't even explain myself to her.

_The walls start breathing  
My mind's unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow._

Sometimes I wish she could just leave me alone, give me time to recuperate and yet I can't bear to be out of her presence. I have to control myself when she's around. It's getting harder and harder to push down the feelings I have for her. I have to treat her gently or risk losing her. Sometimes I think I'm going to go crazy from holding it all in.

_When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight  
It ends tonight._

When I finally tell her it'll be over. It'll be done. When being alone becomes being together. Maybe I should tell her tonight?

_A falling star  
Least I fall alone.  
I can't explain what you can't explain.  
You're finding things that you didn't know  
I look at you with such disdain_

I'm falling so deeply in love with her, I can't help it. Sometimes I feel like she already knows that I like her and she's just playing with my emotions, somehow I don't think she'd do that. I'll tell her soon, I can't keep it in for too much longer. I know she notices things like when she snapped out of that trance that Arachne put her under. I almost told her that I loved her. Or when she was passed out from the Reaper I unleashed, when I kissed her. Sometimes I'm so mad at her, why is she so oblivious?

_The walls start breathing  
My mind's unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow._

I'm standing outside her door, almost ready to go in and tell her. I've got my hand on her doorknob. Zeus even from here I can smell the smell of her soap. Why even when I'd like a break from her she occupies my thoughts? Can't she learn to take a break and let me win once? Great now I'm yelling at her inside my own head, like she can hear me. Come on Archie, it'll be easy, go in tell her, maybe kiss and then it'll all be over.

_When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight._

Actually I can't just tell her that I li—love her. I'll need proof. I have to show her that I really care for her, that I love her the way she is. I love Atlanta for being Atlanta, even with all her studying and the fact that she teases me, I love her for the way she runs, and the way she never lets anyone win willingly. I love her stubbornness, I love her competitiveness and I even love her for being so damn oblivious. Zeus, I love everything about Atlanta. It's too late to bother trying to deny it.

_Now I'm on my own side  
It's better than being on your side  
It's my fault when you're blind  
It's better that I see it through your eyes_

I'm still outside her door, at least out here I can think clearly, well clearer than I could if I was in her room. It's probably my fault she's so oblivious to my feelings I haven't exactly been the most out coming about it. I almost wish I could see her eyes say that she loves me too.

_All these thoughts locked inside  
Now you're the first to know_

All these thoughts bouncing around my head aren't going to help me tell her. Suck it up Archie and quit being a dork. I lift my hand to knock before entering; one of my hands is already slightly twisting the doorknob. Atlanta's going to be the first to know that I love her. Zeus above, I love her beyond all words.

_When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends_

It will all be over, I steel myself to do this, there is no way I'm not going to do it. Archie on one… two… three…

_When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight._

My legs won't move, I feel like they weigh a billion pounds. My fist is frozen in the air, almost waiting to come down on the wood in a firm knock. Archie you have to tell her now! I tell myself, screaming at myself in my mind. It will only take a few minutes! Now Archie!

_Tonight  
Insight  
When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight._

"What are you doing outside my door Archie?" a voice asks, a very familiar one. One I could listen to all day. It's Atlanta's voice.

"Oh I was just coming to…" I try to force out the words, 'I love you.' Instead I swallow and continue, "I was asking to see if you wanted to come for a run."

"Sure," Atlanta readily agrees, "Just let me change."

"Ok," I mumble, once she's closed her bedroom door I walk to the nearest wall, repeatedly hitting my head against it. So close and yet… so far.


	2. I Feel So

Thanks once again to Nessy, Chai and all my other supporters. If you want to see the entire list of songfics go to my writing blog and the entire list of songfics are there.

This is: I Feel So by Billy Talent.

_

* * *

_

_Sometimes  
I wish I was brave  
I wish I was stronger  
I wish I could feel no pain  
I wish I was young  
I wish I was shy  
I wish I was honest  
I wish I was you not I_

Sometimes I just want to tell her that I love her, if only I was braver like Jay, or stronger like Herry. I wish I was better for her. She probably doesn't even like me, what with so many different guys to choose from? Somewhere in the back of my mind I think that she doesn't love me. I'm one of those rebel guys, I'm not her type of guy.

_'Cause I feel so mad  
I feel so angry  
I feel so callused  
So lost, confused, again  
I feel so cheap  
So used, unfaithful  
Let's start over  
Let's start over_

I really hate feeling so mad at myself and maybe even a little at her. I feel so useless, I'm not even that good a fighter like Theresa or a strong leader like Jay. I'm not even lucky like Neil. What do I have to offer her? Nothing. I'm so cheap compared to everyone, they all come from good families, not like me. Dad drinks his pay; Mom works three jobs _and_ tries to take care of my sisters and me.

_Sometimes  
I wish I was smart  
I wish I made cures for  
How people are  
I wish I had power  
I wish I could lead  
I wish I could change the world  
For you and me_

What if Atlanta likes someone else? What if she likes brainy guys? Like Odie? What if she likes Jay for being all courageous, powerful and such a good leader? What about Herry? Maybe she likes strong, brawny guys. Or even Neil? What if she likes Neil? What if she likes 'pretty guys?'

_'Cause I feel so mad  
I feel so angry  
I feel so callused  
So lost, confused, again  
I feel so cheap  
So used, unfaithful  
Let's start over  
Let's start over_

I don't deserve her, she's too beautiful, too young, too just Atlanta. What would she want with a dork like me? I just get so mad at me being so completely wrong for her. I love her but she's not for me, she's for someone who's stronger, braver, smarter, someone who loves her more, almost as much as me.

_'Cause I feel so mad  
I feel so angry  
I feel so callused  
So lost, confused, again  
I feel so cheap  
So used, unfaithful  
Let's start over_  
Let's start over

I'm so angry at myself for thinking I deserved her, she probably likes someone else. What if she just sees me as her best friend or a brother-like figure? Atlanta probably likes Jay, he's all chivalrous and a good leader, or Herry he's strong, or Neil he's handsome, or even Odie he's smart. What am I to do? What if she doesn't like me back?

_I feel so mad  
I feel so angry  
I feel so callused  
So lost, confused, again  
I feel so cheap  
So used, unfaithful  
Let's start over  
Let's start over  
Let's start over_

From now on I can't like Atlanta she deserves someone better than me, the dork that I am. The dork that she sometimes calls me. I just hope that whoever Atlanta does like deserves her more than me, someone who's better than me. Oh who am I kidding? I'll always love her; there's no way to deny it, it would be like giving up breathing. One day I hope she'll be mine but that's never the way it will be.


	3. What I Like About You

I'm Back again! Did you miss me? Here is the third songfic and well I liked it. I especially like Atlanta making fun of it. And yes the lyrics have spaces in them and I haven't managed to fix them. But I will fix them and put up a better version. For now just ignore them. So I'm pleased to present to you:

What I Like About You by Lillix.

* * *

I was doing my homework in my room when I decided the silence was quickly becoming unbearable, grabbing my CD player remote I switched on the stereo. A nice beat filled my ears. 

_Hey...uh uh huh_

This _definitely_ isn't my CD, must be Theresa's her CD player must have quit working, I tell myself as the first bit plays. It does have a nice beat, I admit grudgingly.

_What I like about you  
You hold me tight  
Tell me I'm the only one wanna come over tonight  
Keep on whispering in my ear_

_Tell me all the things that I wanna hear  
Cause its true that's what I like about you  
That's what I like about you_

OK, cancel that, it's one of those stupid girly songs. "You hold me tight, tell me I'm the only one," sounds like a line from some corny chick flick, the kind Theresa's always watching.

_What I like about you  
You really know how to dance  
When you go  
Up, down, jump around  
Talk about true romance  
Keep on whispering in my ear_

_Tell me all the things that I wanna hear  
cause its true. That's what I like about you  
That's what I like about you  
That's what I like about you  
That's what I like about you_

The song reminds me of Archie, I smile. I like how he always _tries_ to beat me, he knows I'll always win but he still tries. He's so determined it almost makes him cute. Ahhh!! Theresa's CD is brainwashing me! I did not just say Archie is cute, I didn't. I only like Archie as a friend, we're best _friends_. Why oh why did Theresa have to use my CD player? Couldn't she have used Jay's? Maybe he wouldn't like her after hearing this horrible stuff she listens to. Zeus am I glad that Theresa can't read my mind, or else I'd be dead by now.

_Hey uh uh huh_

I like Archie's hair, even if it _is_ purple. It suits him cause he's a dork, I snort at this. I like how he tries to act all macho and insensitive in front of others and when he's with me he shows his more sensitive side. I even like the way he writes poetry, he's not that bad, he writes such beautiful poems, but don't ever tell him I read them, he'd kill me if he knew. I even like his brace, the clunk of it behind me is comforting somehow. I know Archie would never leave my back undefended. I like how when he's with me he sometimes stutters and tries so desperately to save his macho reputation.

_What I like about you  
You keep me warm at night  
Never wanna let you go  
You know you make me feel alright  
Keep on whispering in my ear _

_Tell me all the things that I wanna hear  
Cause its true that's what I like about you _

_That's what I like about you_

_That's what I like about you  
You, you, you  
That's what I like about you…_

I like how he's always there to help me, go for a run with me, or just talk. He's always checking during the night when he thinks I'm asleep to make sure I'm okay. He opens my door just a crack and so quietly you can barely hear it. It's cute how he does that, but I can take care of myself. I especially like that he's the only one who can run _almost_ as fast as me. He's always running one step behind me, with that brace of his clunking every other step. I like a lot of things about him. Do I maybe like-like him? I ask myself. Nah I couldn't, he's just my best friend. It's just this stupid CD brainwashing me. Yes, I could never like-like Archie, we're just friends and that's all we'll ever be. I highly doubt he even likes me in that way.


	4. Far Away

This is one of the saddest ones, I feel insanely bad for Archie in this one. Yes Atlanta may seem a bit heartless in this one and a bit in the next one but it's for a very good cause... Understanding. The lightbulb does not just go 'ding!' You have to make it go 'ding' for them, or else they would actually exist (I wish they would)

This is Far Away by Nickelback

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything about CotT or any of these songs. I do however own my pretty doggie named Princess, and one annoying brother for sale! (this is also for all previous chapters as well)_

_

* * *

_

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

We're at a stupid school dance. Everyone else is on the floor dancing. I'm going to tell Atlanta now, this is the time and the place. I have one chance now to tell her. Just take one breath Archie and say it. If not you might lose her…

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore  
_

"Atlanta," I say after one deep breath.

"Yeah?" she answers, her voice lightly amused.

"I have something to tell you…" I say. I've been dreaming forever that she'd love me, that she'd be with me. I don't know what I'd do if she left or got killed, probably just quit breathing.

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know  
_

"Do you want to dance with me?" I hear the words pour out as the teachers announce it's the last dance, it hardly feels like it's coming from my mouth. I'd do anything for my Atlanta; I'd go to Hades and back a billion times for her. I'd give everything for her, everything but give her up.

"Sure," Atlanta smiles easily. She follows me as I head out unto the floor.

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

Atlanta is in my arms, she's so close to me that I almost feel my knees give out, I can even smell the smell of her soap. She's wearing a dress for once. Theresa must have talked her into it, Atlanta would never wear a dress without being forced into it. I've loved her since I first met her, it goes beyond liking, it's love. "Atlanta?" I ask.

"Huh?" she whispers, her head on my shoulder, resting there. Oh Zeus.

_So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know_

"I… love you," I tell her softly, those three words that I've tried so hard to say. I finally told her, when she wasn't hypnotised or asleep. I've told her! I feel like shouting to the world, the worst is over… or so I think.

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_  
_Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_

Atlanta's head whips up. I catch a glimpse of her eyes, in them is not love it's… confusion. After a moment she finally speaks, a moment that feels like a century. "I'm sorry Archie but… I don't feel that way about you," she tells me slowly as if speaking to a child. I feel as if my heart has shattered.

"Um… in that case I'll just be going now," I tell her, feeling almost ready to cry. I run as fast as I can out of there.

"Archie!" I hear Atlanta yell from behind me, but I'm not going to stop, not until I'm away from here… Far away from Atlanta, who doesn't love me back.


	5. It's About Life

Well here is the long awaited songfic, (please don't throw eggs at me!) I recently finished Songfic #8. I also had a dance competition and placed High Silver and 1st. Without any further ado I give to you...

Disclaimer:

Tari: Yes, indeed I own the world and everything in it, including CotT.

Katey: Easy Tari, you don't own the world or CotT.

Etariel: begins crying

Katey: ...yet... Well enjoy the songfic people!

It's About Life by Lillix.

* * *

It's been a week since Archie told me he liked me. It's been one long, never ending week. After Archie ran away Theresa came over and dragged me out of there.

"What did you say to him?" Theresa asked.

"Well he tells me that he loves me and so I gently go: I'm sorry Archie but I don't feel that way about you."

"Do you even have an idea how long Archie has liked you?" Theresa asked.

"No, why?"

"He's liked you since he first met you and you just totally crushed him."

"He'll get over it," I said off-handedly.

"No, he won't Atlanta," Theresa said, "he won't."

"Whatever," I just turned and left, going back to the Brownstone, to just deal with it.

Archie has avoided me like the plague this past week; he spends all his time in his room, moping. Everyone is worried and Theresa keeps giving me looks like it's my entire fault.

Which it sort of is. I miss having Archie around to annoy; I miss hanging out with him. I don't have anyone to talk to; they all avoid me now. I'm so sick of all this…

_It's about life (life..life..life..life)  
It's about fun (fun..fun..fun..fun)  
_

"Stupid Theresa's CD, I don't want to hear about fun," I grumble. I just want life to go back to normal. I still hadn't returned Theresa's CD. I finally in a desperate turn of events switched it on to the first song.

_I hate you,  
I love you,  
I just can't remember to forget you,  
who are you?  
who needs you?  
You make me feel alive  
I die, so high  
I'm crawling on the ground and I found I can fly_

Yes, I hate Archie, if he hadn't told me, this never would have happened. I'd still have my best friend, everyone would still talk to me. People at school wouldn't spread rumours about me. And yet at the same time I love him, I can't even admit that out loud. This week has driven me insane without him here. I miss Archie so badly. I just can't get Archie out of my head, I feel so bad for what I did to him. Without him everything is just so boring, I spend most of my time in my room, studying. But you can only study so much before you get sick of it.

_One of these days it all comes together  
One of those days that goes on forever  
Think it sounds crazy? Maybe, whatever  
What's it all about?  
_

One day it did come all-together. Archie told me he loved me, and I rejected him. Strangely enough I've realised I loved him back, _after_ I rejected him. This week has felt like one entire nightmarish day. It's all crazy to me, hardly any of it all makes sense.

_It's about life, it's about fun  
It's over before it has begun  
It's about you, it's about me  
It's about everything between and I say  
I'm saying goodbye to you, I say hi to you with no clue  
It's about time that I  
Make up my mind  
_

Our relationship is pretty much over before it even really begins. Everything ends with Archie and me today. I talked to him all the time and I had no clue that he loved me, I really am oblivious. It's about time that I make up my mind if I love him or hate him, or how the hell I feel about him.

_It's simple, confusing, the truth is I'm winning but I'm losing  
And pulling and pushing, won't do me any good  
It could, it should  
I'm honest to myself that the truth is I lied _

It's all so simple and confusing, I love him but I rejected him. He loves me and now he probably hates me. I always thought I was winning, I've been running all this time only to find out that I didn't get anywhere. I'm winning but I'm still losing. I admit, I lied to him about not liking him. I do love him. I lied to myself too, it makes me feel even stupider.

_One of these days it all comes together  
One of those days that goes on forever  
Think it sounds crazy? Maybe, whatever  
What's it all about?_

After spending so much time alone by myself I realised how stupid I was, how stupid life itself is. I loved him all this time and yet I couldn't even bring myself to admit it. Love doesn't make any sense. Life is just so insane. I loved Archie and yet… I rejected him.

_It's about life, it's about fun  
It's over before it has begun  
It's about you, it's about me  
It's about everything between and I say  
I'm saying goodbye to you, I say hi to you with no clue  
It's about time that I  
Make up my mind  
_

The question I have to ask myself is… do I really love him? Or do I just feel pity for him? I've spent so much time being oblivious to my feelings that I can hardly tell if they are real. I've spent so much time being oblivious to so many things. Everyone knew that Archie liked me, the signs were obvious I just didn't see them because I thought it was my imagination that he might actually like me.

_Time is creeping behind me, surrounding around me  
Fading the words so desperately  
Now give me a reason that I can believe in  
Time is something you can't rewind  
One of these days it all comes together  
One of those days that goes on forever  
Think it sounds crazy? Maybe, whatever  
What's it all about?  
_

I can still hear the words he said: "I… love you." They haven't faded. I wish I could rewind and redo it all. I shouldn't have rejected Archie, I don't know what I was thinking at them time. I think I was shocked that he had said it. I think the part of me that kept deny that I loved him took over and said I didn't love him. It didn't even feel like it was me talking, the words just came out of no where. I'll admit I cried that night once I got back.

_It's about life, it's about fun  
It's over before it has begun  
It's about you, it's about me  
It's about everything between and I say  
I'm saying goodbye to you, I say hi to you with no clue  
It's about time that I  
Make up my mind_

I love him… and yet none of this makes sense anymore. I know I have to apologise and tell him how I actually feel but it's so hard to explain something you barely understand yourself. I'm scared to do it, yes, me the huntress, scared. It must have taken Archie forever to get up his courage. Only to have all his hopes knocked away. I need to tell him soon that I… love him.

* * *

And thanks to all the reviewers! Reviews are as good as... chocolate chip cookie dough!

Stargatelover212 - Yes, marvel is a word, though I don't know if you used it properly. Thanks for so many reviews. And I'll try not to be so hard on Archie. And by the way who eats Chicken Noodle Soup for Breakfast?

Paradox-Barbarian-Princess - Yes, Atlanta's being silly for a reason. And I promise there will be... a happy ending of sorts. But there's a couple sad points before we get there. And here you go, a new chappie! #2 was one of the hardest for me to write, I have a hard time writing sad things after some things that happened to me, so it takes me forever to write sad bits and most often they get edited out later.

Twiinklestar - Thanks for all the reviews. Yeah I know it's a bit repetitive in parts but I mean you can only get a certain amount of ideas that fit. And I did go back and edit it, (I changed the way of saying it basically so it wasn't as repetitive) And here you go yet another songfic to read!

Starryfaith - yes I know who you are. Thanks for Reviewing even if you don't like CotT. They might seem a bit OOC in first person but you know as well asI that I can't write third person very well (it always ends up being first person halfway through) I'm so glad you finished it and I wrote another entry in the second one! I presume you're at the cabin this week sigh Which is a shame, I needed chocolate, so I wanted you to come with me.

FireFox ShadowWolf - Thank you for the review!

I think I covered everybody.


	6. How You Remind Me

Thanks for being so patient my friends and faithful reviewers. This week has been a really hard one and despite it all I have managed to put this up. I'd like to thank Nessy (who won't read this simply because she doesn't quite understand my love of CotT but said that at least if I had to have an obsession with something it was okay) who put up with my bad moods.

Just thought I'd let you know: The really funny thing about all this is I strongly dislike songfics (I always skip the lyrics and just read the story) yet here I am writing them. It's all some twisted god's fault for giving me such a good idea. And it's all Nessy fault for reminding me that I don't like songfics when I kept going: "This song would make a good songfic and this one..."

Disclaimer: No I don't own CotT or any of the songs. I do however own one very bestest friend named Nessy. And no you can't have her, she's mine.

Anyways I give to you: How You Remind Me by Nickelback

_

* * *

_

_Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
Tired of living like a blind man  
I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling  
And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
_

The music was blaring through my headphones. I had shut out the world in a desperate attempt to ignore _her_. Her, the one who rejected me. She reminds of how worthless I am. My family's lived on nothing for a long time. I'm just some poor kid. She reminds me of how I'm just a poor person. Not good enough for her, and even worse she can actually make me feel it too now.

_It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breaking  
And I've been wrong, I've been down,  
Been to the bottom of every bottle  
These five words in my head  
Scream "are we having fun yet?"  
_

I know she apologised for rejecting me, I saw the note she slipped under my door. But I was waiting for her to say that she loved me instead. I'm so dumb, so mistaken. Why oh why did I hand her my heart? Everyone on the streets knows that you can't give your heart to anyone. I've been pushed even lower than I am, I've been so wrong in thinking that she might like me back. Atlanta's not going to ask me if we're having fun yet anymore. Yes, I'm having so much fun having my heart ripped out.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no  
_

I slightly bobbed my head to the music. Why the heck do I put myself through this? Why did I even let myself like her? Everyone has being trying to coax me out of my room. I couldn't really care less is Cronus takes over the world, let him have it. Strangely the only person who's been absent is Atlanta, I think we're avoiding each other.

_It's not like you didn't know that  
I said I love you and I swear I still do  
And it must have been so bad  
Cause living with me must have damn near killed you_

I still love her, and I will always probably. It's so hard just living with her now. I can't bring myself to see her, and she's avoiding me as well. It's been a week, you think she could at least bring herself to apologise. Besides I was the fool, what's she hiding out in her room for?

_And this is how, you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how, you remind me  
Of what I really am_

I'm the one who's been rejected, I'm the one who can't seem to pick up the pieces of a broken life anymore. I can't bring myself to even look at my poems, at the books of poetry I borrowed two… maybe three weeks ago. They must be long overdue. I just sit and listen to music, angry music. I ignore whoever knocks on my door in an effort to get me to come out. I'm staying here.

_It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breaking  
And I've been wrong, I've been down,  
Been to the bottom of every bottle  
These five words in my head  
Scream "are we having fun yet?"_

Why did I even expect Atlanta to say sorry she's not that type of girl. She'd rather break my heart and hide out, I thought she wasn't a scaredy girl. Atlanta is just a spoiled brat. She's a hunter and she's learned life's lesson: aim for the heart. I've been so wrong about everything, why doesn't the world just kick me while I'm down eh?

_Yet, yet, yet, no, no  
Yet, yet, yet, no, no  
Yet, yet, yet, no, no  
Yet, yet, yet, no, no_

I should probably just get over her; it's obvious Atlanta doesn't like me. If she wants to keep avoiding me I'm perfectly fine with it. I hear the telephone ring downstairs. "I'll get it!" Theresa yelled, thumping down the stairs. "Archie it's for you!" Theresa yelled up.

_Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am_

Well Life, I emerge, let's see what you have to throw at me. "Hello?" I ask as I pick up the phone.

"Hey Archie, it's Ashley… would you like to go out on a date with me?" Ashley is a girl in our science class. She's got long blond hair and well… a beautiful figure.

_It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breaking  
And I've been wrong, I've been down,  
Been to the bottom of every bottle  
These five words in my head  
Scream "are we having fun yet?"  
Yet, yet  
Are we having fun yet_

_Are we having fun yet_

_Are we having fun yet_

"Well…" I begin to say then think it over. Atlanta doesn't like me and I need to get over her. It's not like she's suddenly going to change her mind and decide she likes me. "Sure, Why not?" I answer.

"When do you wanna pick me up?" I heard Ashley giggle on the other end of the phone.

"How about Friday at seven?" I asked.

"Sure," she answers, "It's a date."

See I don't need Atlanta, I can do perfectly fine without her. I turned around and was about to head back upstairs when I saw her. "Hey…" I said warily.

"Hey," Atlanta answered casually, "I er wanted to tell you something."

"Me too!" I exclaimed.

"You go first," Atlanta said, she looks nervous for some reason.

"I'm going out with Ashley!" I tell her.

* * *

To my Reviewers:

Stargate212 - Yes nightmarish is a word. Okay I know everything's repetitive but they're thoughts so too bad. Chocolate chip cookie dough all the way!

Paradox-Barbarian-Princess - I have to agree about the whole fairytale thing but that wasn't quite what I had in mind when I said that phrase. You'll figure it out when I get to the end however, I'd tell you now but it would ruin the surprise. I'm working on another CotT fanfic but not songfics it's coming along pretty good and when I get a bit further along (far enough so that I don't have to keep going back and editing it) I'll post it.

twiinklestar - Thanks for all the reviews!

divachick34- Thank you as well!


	7. Girlfriend

Okay this one might be a little OoC but alas somehow it had to fit. I also bleeped out the swear. Actually if you want to blame Atlanta's OoCness on me, blame it on Theresa! I didn't do anything, except type this silly thing (Aren't I funny? Telling you that my characters did it and not myself?)

Disclaimer: I don't own CotT I do however own a pretty puppy who's sleeping on the ground next to me. Her name is Princess and she says hi.

Here you go: Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne.

* * *

For a moment I couldn't say anything, I was speechless for maybe once in my entire life. "That's good," I managed to force out the words. It's not good! I felt like yelling, screaming at the top of my lungs.

"What were you going to tell me?" Archie asks.

"Er… nothing it's not important," I answer and left, leaving Archie still looking confused. "Theresa!" I wailed once I made it to the third floor, the domain of the girls.

"What Lannie?" she asks, poking her head out her room.

"I need help!" I tell her, "Archie is going out with Ashley."

"And that's a problem how?" Theresa asks, "Here just come in," Theresa opens the door. I plop down on her couch. "So why is it such a problem?" Theresa asks, "you rejected him."

"But I didn't mean to! I mean I… I'm so confused! I wanted to say yes and at the same time I said no. It doesn't make sense."

"It usually helps if you admit you have a problem, A.K.A you like-like him."

"Fine I do like him and I was going to go tell him and apologise but then he has to tell me that he's going out with Ashley! Did he get over me that quickly?"

"No, he's just trying to move on, I highly doubt he'll succeed however."

"But what if he and _her_ start dating? What if I have to put up with him making out with her all the time?" I shudder at this thought.

"Well I think you need a plan… it's called plan break up," Theresa smiled evilly.

"What have I gotten myself into?" I beg of the gods.

Theresa with her excellent contacts had found out where Archie was taking Ashley to dinner for their date. The thought of it alone makes me sick. I was standing behind the curtain waiting to go onstage at this restaurant, a dinner and show eh? Theresa pulled one of her many strings to get me performing. Dear Zeus please help me do this.

I walked out, pretending to be calm and self-assured, even if I was panicking inside, I could feel my stomach trying to rebel, I don't think I've ever been so scared in all my life. "I'd like to dedicate this song to Archie," I announce through the microphone, the music starts. I can see Theresa giving me a thumbs-up from behind the curtain. It serves me right for rejecting him and embarrassing him, I guess it's my turn to be embarrassed.

"_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend"_

The words came easily to my mouth as I walked out on the stage, I could see Archie and Ashley (gag me with a spoon) eating dinner in one of the little booths there. Archie had looked up when I said his name. He was almost staring at me, with the sexy black dress that Theresa had somehow managed to make me wear, to my hair that instead of being in it's usual spikes was let down and it turned out to be longer than I thought.

"_You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the mothering princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right"_

I mumbled out the swear word when I came to it and kept on singing. Archie's eyes now held a hint of confusion to them as if asking why I was doing this. I could hardly be singing any truer words. Ashley was staring at me with utter shock written on her face. Yes, get over yourself, I thought cruelly.

"_She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!"_

Ashley was turning red in anger. I had just publicly insulted her. Archie was oblivious to Ashley's anger; he was watching me, yes me! Well it was sort of true; everyone in the Brownstone had been talking about us getting together, behind our backs well at least my back for such a long time.

"_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend"_

Throwing myself in to the words, I emphasised 'I know that you like me.' Hey, after all it was true. Archie was almost stunned from the words that were coming from my mouth, I guess he always considered me as somewhat of a 'nice girl.' I guess when it comes to things I really like er, love I don't really care who's in my way.

"_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)"_

In fact I _had_ seen the way he looked at me. As I spoke the words, 'and even when you look away I know you think of me,' Archie looked away, a blush prominent on his cheeks; as if just realising he'd been staring at me the whole time. Ashley had left, making me grin slightly in triumph. I never want to hear him say her filthy name again.

"_She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!"  
_

I was dissing Ashley, who was long gone by now. I wanted to get together with Archie now and tell him I really did actually love him. To tell him that it had hurt me just as bad, to tell him for once I was actually jealous because he had been dating Ashley.

"_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend"_

I had long forgotten that there were other people still here, it was just Archie and me, it was just me singing to him, expressing each word as truthfully as I could, as if each word had come from my soul. Each word expressed countless memories of times Archie and I had spent together, memories as dear as life.

"_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!_

_Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!"_

Well I did already have him wrapped around my finger, I know he loves me and pretty much only me. I can hardly believe he was so stupid to go out with Ashley, the dumb barbie doll blond that she is. Archie was still watching me, now I think in a bit of shock that I can even sing, I resisted the urge to giggle at this and continued singing.

"_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend"_

I wish Archie could see how much I love him, Did he think I didn't? Why the hell would I be up here singing in front of complete strangers? It's because I love him. I love everything about him, the fact that he acts all macho, the stupid brace he has, and even his dorky purple hair which I'm constantly teasing him about.

"_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend"_

The final chorus echoed about the room, there was plenty of people clapping. Archie had stood up and walked towards the stage. Shyly, if I dare admit it I walked down the steps to meet him. I opened my mouth to tell him that I really did love him but nothing came out…

* * *

twiinklestar - No my name isn't Ashley but I don't like Ashley's either (sorry if that's your name. I just have known a lot of not very nice people named Ashley)

Paradox-Barbarian-Princess - Well I can't personally say whether or not I like the "you go first." I do know why I put it in though. When you're about to admit you like someone you have this faint little hope that they'll say it first and you won't have to. So Atlanta's merely kinda hoping that she won't have to say it and embarrass herself.

divachick34 - Yes I know as much as it pained me to make Archie go out with anyone besides Atlanta it was the only idea I had to make the next few songs work. But I promise that they'll end up together.

Stargatelover212 - Thanks as always for the review! I love how you described the review to me and told you me you wrote it right before you had to leave for school. It definitely sounds like it or well looks like it.


	8. I Want You To Want Me

Well here is songfic #8. Hopefully you like it. And this is a good one too! I like the ending very much I think it's very cute. Now if only to get a guy to do something like that for me... Oh well here is:

Disclaimer: I wished I could say I owned this but I can't. I can say however that I own myself and my brain (wherever it went...) And I own one best friend who is NOT for sale.

I Want You To Want Me by Cheap Trick

* * *

"Why?" Archie asks, "Why did you do this?"

"I—I," great now I'm the one tripping over words. I feel as is my throat is gone all dry and my heart is beating about a billion times faster. What if he doesn't like my hair like this? Or the dress? I'm nervously fiddling with the hem of it. What if he hates me still?

_I want you to want me.  
I need you to need me.  
I'd love you to love me.  
I'm begging you to beg me.  
_

Someone else began to sing; boy did she sound good, probably much better than me. I take a deep breath, Archie is still waiting and I'm not going to get out of this so easily. "I'm sorry Archie," I tell him, "I really am."

Archie doesn't say anything, but he's still got that look of question in his eyes. Dear Zeus please let me tell him that I really do love him.

_I want you to want me.  
I need you to need me.  
I'd love you to love me.  
I'll shine up my old brown shoes, put on a brand-new shirt.  
I'll get home early from work if you say that you love me._

"I realised I made a mistake," I say as the singer's words ring out, "I realised that… I love you, Archie," the words were so hard to say, almost as if trying to take a giant pill without water, it was probably the scariest thing I ever had to do. The words sound so right however. I wonder how Archie managed to even get the courage to say it.

_Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying?  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying?  
Feeling all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dying.  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying? _

"I don't need your pity," Archie snaps.

"I'm not giving it," I tell him forcefully, "Every word I said up there was true. I was going to tell you but then you told me you were going out with Ashley, I got so jealous."

"Truth was I wanted you to be jealous," Archie admits, looking at the ground, "Why'd you reject me then? If you did feel this way?"

_I want you to want me.  
I need you to need me.  
I'd love you to love me.  
I'm begging you to beg me.  
I'll shine up my old brown shoes, put on a brand-new shirt.  
I'll get home early from work if you say that you love me._

"I didn't mean to reject you, I guess you just surprised me. I wanted you to say those words for a long time, without even realising it. I really am oblivious," For some strange reason tears begin to leak out of my eyes. Great now he's going to think I'm a cry-baby.

"It's part of your charm," Archie laughs softly as he brushes a tear away; he's never been so nice to me in my entire life.

"I wanted you to love me and when you told me you did, I guess I thought it was a dream. I've spent so many hours beating myself up for being so dumb."

_Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying?  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying?  
Feeling all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dying.  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying?  
Feeling all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dying.  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying?  
_

"Don't ever do that, Lanta," Archie's hand is still cupping my face, "Have I ever told you that you have an amazing voice?"

"No," I say and shake my head for emphasis.

"Well now you know."

"Did I ever tell you that I love your crazy purple hair or your stupid golden brace? In fact I love pretty much everything about you even your stupid macho-ness. Oh Zeus I'm rambling now…" I clapped my hands firmly over my mouth to shut myself up.

Archie lightly pulls my hands away from my mouth. He's tilting my face up to look at his; I've never noticed how tall he is before. I'm leaning towards him, stretching up on my tiptoes as if yearning to be closer; he's leaning towards me, bending down slightly. There are his lips on mine, oh so soft and sweet and everything I dreamed (in my most secret dreams) it would be.

_I want you to want me.  
I need you to need me.  
I'd love you to love me.  
I'm begging you to beg me.  
I want you to want me.  
I want you to want me.  
I want you to want me.  
I want you to want me._

Archie pulls away and we sway softly as the last strains of music fade away. Standing up as tall as I can, stretching up to whisper something to in his ear, I whisper, "I want you to want me."

"I love you," Archie says again, this time without a hesitation, without a pause. This time instead of pulling away I rest my head on his shoulder, leaning in against his warm body.

"I love you too, I love you too."

* * *

Stargatelover212 - Glad you liked it. I'm sorry if it was a bit unexpected. and thanks for the dumb question I always loved them.

twiinklestar - I'm glad that you're glad that Ashley went away. However I am sorry that this isn't an Archie one but it's a kiss (close enough eh?) I'm also sorry but the next one isn't an Archie one either (I have a 'plan' to stick to sadly)

Paradox-Barbarian-Princess - Glad you liked it. I'd be pretty scared to do that however I do love singing and I preform a lot for dance and singing so it might not be too scary (for me).

Divachick34 - Well here is the next songfic! I don't like cliffies alot but they are so much fun to write! (Especially when you (AKA I) get to know about them.


	9. Everytime We Touch

Well here is a long awaited songfic and just so you know I had to edit it so that songfic #10 could work... and it equalled this whole nightmare. I also need to tell you that I might not be able to put up songfic #10 on Wednesday (like usual) simply because it was really hard for me to write and I'm unsure if it's good and I need my beta to check it over but sadly she's at her cabin so she might not be able to check it for a while.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of CotT I do however own my obssession of it does that count?

The song is: Everytime We Touch by Cascada

* * *

I was enjoying a quiet moment without Archie; almost dying of boredom I turned on the radio. Almost funny how about two weeks ago I would be laughing my head off at how dumb this song is and now it makes me happy simply because it makes me think of Archie. I always promised myself I'd never act all love sick when I finally fell in love and here I am mooning over him and he just had to stay late for a stupid detention on a Friday no less!

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive._

Oh quit being so stupid Atlanta, I chided myself, its not like Archie isn't going to be home in half an hour. You're _so_ hopelessly love sick. I wish Archie was here, I'm so bored. And I can't talk to anyone about it because we had to be all dumb and not tell anyone and hide it. I have to admit it _is_ pretty fun keeping a secret from everyone else.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

I have to say he is a pretty good kisser, not that I've kissed many guys. In fact none besides him and my family. It's so annoying all the butterflies I get in my stomach though when he's near me. I'm surprised that sometimes he can't hear how fast my heart is beating when he's close to me. I guess my body knew I was in love with him before my brain even registered it.

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall._

Archie's always been there when I needed him and even when I didn't. Right now I'm dying simply because I miss him and he's only been gone for like maybe… twenty minutes. We've been through the good and the bad, what with keeping a secret from five other teenagers and defending the world against the evil god of time what else do you expect?

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

"Did you miss me?" someone asks, with their hands over my eyes. I guess I had been a bit too into my thoughts to allow someone to sneak up on me.

"Archie!" I whirled about and kissed him fiercely.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side._

Someone knocked on my door. "Atlanta?" I heard Theresa asked.

"Yeah?" I answered hurriedly, pulling away from Archie. When Theresa walked in I now lounged in my chair while Archie was reading a magazine on my bed.

"Do you guys want to go see a movie?" Theresa asked, oblivious to my red face and Archie's obvious glances at me.

* * *

Paradox-Barbarian-Princess - I'm glad you liked the kiss and so I think you may have liked this one a bit too. And when songfic #10 comes up you'll see why someone had to burst into the room and ruin the moment.

twiinklestar - Yes Archie's in songfic #10. So that's the one after this. And I was really happy that Atlanta and Archie kissed. I find this funny I'm the writer and I get to know the characters intimately (please don't take sick mindedly) but I still surprise myself I usually have a basic idea but after that I flow wherever the writing takes me.

Stargatelover212 - It's a shame you don't know songfic #8's song! I thought I let you listen to it in french class... oh well I'll let you listen on Monday if you're there. I mean what else are we supposed to do in the boringest class? BTW notre formes pour Restaurant Rouge etait a remettre pour Vendredi mais j'ai parle a Madam Breau et elle va vous laissez les remettre sur Lundi. Alors tu dois etre la ou tu va manquer Restaurant Rouge et je serais tout seule.(Hee hee I love french. If you don't get what this means email me I'll say it in English.) Tu avais aussi manquer beacoup en Science. Je vais peut etre appeller sur Dimanche et donner les notes que vous avez manquer. N'est je pas une bonne amie?


	10. Dirty Little Secrets

Okay first I'd like to apologise for taking so long to update and for this I beg your humblest apologies. This songfic was rather hard to write and I had to wait for my betas (I now have 2!) to look it over.

Second: Although no one has commented on this I write everything the Canadian way so yes sometimes it looks like it's spelt wrong but truth to say it's Canadian!

Anyways this song is: Dirty Little Secret by The All-American Rejects.

* * *

Atlanta and I were sitting on my bed, just talking about whatever came into our minds. "Remember when you made Herry laugh so hard that milk came out his nose?" Atlanta giggled, "It was hilarious." 

"It was pretty funny," I agreed, fondly remembering the look on Herry's face.

"When are we going to tell the others about well… us," the conversation immediately went from relaxed to a bit tense.

"Sometime soon," I said vaguely.

_Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you  
_

"You say that all the time!" Atlanta said, "Are you embarrassed by me?"

"What? How can you think that?" I exclaimed, "I'd rather spend hours doing nothing with you than live without you."

"Aww how sweet," Atlanta giggled sarcastically.

_Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know  
_

"Theresa wanted me to go to the movies with her tonight. She's not very happy that I couldn't give her a very good excuse as to why not," Atlanta sighed, "Sometimes I wish we could just tell them."

"It's not like they _need_ to know. After all it's our relationship. We're the only ones who need to know."

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret_

"After all it's kinda fun having a secret girlfriend," I added.

"It is pretty fun, remember when Theresa almost caught us?"

"Yeah and your face was as red as your hair, you looked like a tomato with spikes," I laughed and Atlanta's face went red again.

_Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you_

"Why can't we tell the others?"

"They have enough troubles on their minds what with trying to save the world and all," I told her. As I did so I thought we live such short lives to worry over such trivial things. At any moment one of us could die, whether naturally or in an attack by Cronus.

"That's not a good enough reason. Why?" Atlanta asked.

_Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know_

"I just don't think the others need to know about us yet."

"_I_? As in you?" Atlanta asked, "I don't think _you_ make up the whole relationship. So basically it's all about you? What about all the stuff I've given up?"

"I never said anything about me making up the relationship! Do you want to deal with all the things they're going to say about us? Whether for or against us? I've had enough of them bugging me about you when I had a crush on you!"

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret_

"I don't think they'd be against us Archie!" Atlanta yelled, "They deserve to know and not be kept in the dark. Besides it doesn't matter what they think, merely what we think."

"You're right and I'm sorry…"

"You know what?" Atlanta said, "I'm sick of this already. It's just about how you feel about things, never me. It's over."

_Who has to know  
The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out_

"Well then go to your room and cry _princess_!" I yelled, angry that she could betray me so badly, "I'm so sick of your whole 'I'm better than you are and it's all about _me_' attitude. You're just a little bratty girl who doesn't even know what love is cause I'm your first boyfriend!"  
"Well if that's the way you feel about me fine!" Atlanta yelled, tears in her eyes as she slammed my bedroom door shut.

I shouldn't have said that to Atlanta, I thought my head resting in my hands. I don't see why she had to make such a big fuss over it! It's not like I was cheating on her or anything! All I did was tell her I wanted to keep it between us for as long as possible.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)_

"Archie?" a voice asked from the door. I lifted my head up to look, there was Theresa standing there.

"What do you want?" I snapped, in no mood to deal with her.

"You should have realised that Atlanta has that 'screw what the world thinks' view on everything. She also wants everyone to know that well you belong to her and she belongs to you. I guess she wants the world to know that you really love her enough to tell everyone that you do."

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret_

"How do you know about us?" I asked, thinking over what she had said.

"I was there when she sang for you. I've been keeping the secret for you guys forever. Obviously Atlanta told me too. You're going to have to do major grovelling to get her back. That comment couldn't have hurt worse unless you intended it to, that was the worst thing to say, simply because it was the closest to her heart, her dirty little secret. Enough with this yattering, I have to go to the movies."

_Who has to know  
Who has to know  
_

"Thanks Theresa, for… well the advice and keeping the secret."

"No problem, after all who has to know? And by the way what secret?" she added as she left.

Now all I have to do is win Atlanta back… easier said than done, but totally worth it.

* * *

And for those people who think the fight came on rather fast or it was too dumb to fight over: think about it. How often have you started the dumbest fight over some stupid thing? Therefore if you have (which I'm sure everyone has at least once) Bug off!

Stargatelover212 - Glad as always that you liked it. And even though you already read this one I hope you review. :)

Paradox-Barbarian-Princess - Wow I never thought about the obliviousity factor! I chose Theresa for a reason though. And yes this is in Archie's POV. If ever you can't tell all you need to do is figure out if it's a guy or a girl that sings the song and well from there it should be obvious.

twiinklestar - Thanks so much for saying I'm a great writer. It means a lot. And sorry to say but they aren't going to the movies (they already did!) This songfic takes place about a week after songfic #9.


	11. Even Angels Fall

Okay firstly I would like to say that the only reason this songfic is going up early is because I decided to take pity on you. Yes I am taking pity on you Muhahaha! (I'm trying out the evil side of my personality)

Second the words in ( ) are adjustments, originally they were She instead of He. I changed them to make it fit better. The stuff in Bold is emphasis. Or at least that's what I call it.

Thirdly this is: Even Angels Fall by Jessica Riddle.

_

* * *

_

_You've found hope  
You've found faith,  
Found how fast (he) could take it away.  
Found true love,  
Lost your heart.  
Now you don't know who you are._

Why? I felt like screaming. How could Archie have said **that**? **That** of all things? I thought I was happy with him, I thought I loved him. Guess I was wrong, it all fell down around me. I can't even be sure of who or what I am anymore, my heart is so confusing, I never should have loved.

_(He) made it easy,  
Made it free,  
Made you hurt till you couldn't see.  
Sometimes it stops,  
Sometimes it flows,  
But baby that is how love goes._

Heck it was the easiest thing to fall in love with him, I probably did it out of my own free will too. Why did he have to say that? Sure maybe I haven't been in love before but seriously why did he have to say that? I know I hurt him and it's only natural that he get mad and hurt me but couldn't he have picked something else?

I feel as if time has stopped, it used to flow so fast that I wished it would stop but now I see how wrong I was to wish that. Has it been a week since I left my room… or a couple days? I can't tell anymore, time just might as well have disappeared.

_You will fly and you will crawl;  
God knows even angels fall.  
No such thing as you lost it all.  
God knows even angels fall._

I know I put out this aura of being all tough and strong and I am but there's things I don't let on. Things I'd rather forget ever happened. Who is Archie to tell me that I don't know what love is? I know more about what love is than he does, a billion times more.

_It's a secret no one tells;  
One day it's heaven, one day it's hell.  
It's no fairy tale;  
Take it from me,  
That's the way it's supposed to be._

I learned the hard way that life itself sucks. One day it's perfect the next it's a storm of screams, terror and hate. I guess I learned that life is hardly perfect. I know its not supposed to be perfect, yet somehow I still expected it to be, my own childish hopes.

Why did Archie have to remind me? I'd rather leave that all in the past, where it can't touch me, where it's forgotten. I know Archie's been trying to apologise to me. I can't talk to him; it might open a gaping wound where I thought there was a healed scar. Theresa's also been trying to talk to me, I ignore her but when she brings food I eat it. I'd rather not, the thought of food itself makes me feel sick but I know in the back of my mind that I'm hungry.

_You will fly and you will crawl;  
God knows even angels fall.  
No such thing as you lost it all.  
God knows even angels fall._

I can't bring myself to leave the room, I'd rather not stay with my haunting memories but I'd rather not go. I'm afraid of the unknown, probably why I fear love so much. Why I denied so vehemently that I didn't like Archie. I'd be afraid to make the mistake of loving someone too much.

_You laugh, you cry, no one knows why  
Behold the thrill of it all...  
You're on the ride  
You might as well  
Open your eyes_

It's true I don't know what love is, but I can see what it is. My mother and my father had it, I guess I'm afraid that I could love someone so much that I would rather kill myself. I can't afford to do that, what if Archie died while we fought Cronus?

_You will fly and you will crawl;  
God knows even angels fall.  
No such thing as you lost it all.  
God knows even angels fall.  
Even angels fall  
Even angels fall_

**Why are you giving up so much Atlanta?** My mother's voice echoed in my head. She'd said that often when I was little and about to make a dumb mistake, I think I was trying to run away from home. **You don't lose everything when you fall.** My dad had said that often too. I know what they're trying to say. Don't give up Atlanta. I won't give up, not at all.

Now all I have to do is keep myself from apologising first. After all its **Archie's** mistake therefore **he** has to apologise. Somewhere in the back of my mind I know I'm just being childish and stubborn but I guess I want proof that Archie really does love me or at least has the courage to apologise first.

* * *

Ok before the reviews I have a point to make:

If you get mad at me for not making Atlanta just bite the bullet and apologise etc. Please listen to my excuse: Atlanta is being stubborn. You know how when you get mad at your parents you lock yourself in your room and refuse to come out and after a while you realise it was all your fault because you were being dumb. But you know how even when you realise that, you stay in your room for as long as possible because you want them to be the "weaker one" and apologise first. Atlanta is being childish okay?

Stargatelover212 - I'm not mad about you bugging me about it. After all it was a valid comment and that's what your job is (and what you earn non-existant money for(jk)) But there is a reason and you know it.

nothin but Troyella - Well I can't tell you the answer to the first part (you'll have to wait) but as you can see I updated soon. :)

Paradox-Barbarian-Princess - Yeah they're meant to fight, sort of like brother and sisters do. It's a whole hate-love thing. And yes this actually is my first posted fanfic.

twiinklestar - Yes I'm glad I updated too. Sorry it took so long. But I promise that the bad news shall be remedied.

dang. - I don't really feel that anyone was blamed specifically for the fight. I didn't place the blame on Archie or Atlanta I placed it on them both. And I hope this update was fast enough for you.


	12. Your Winter

Personally this is one of my very favourite songs. It's just so... perfect. Anyways I gift you with this songfic. It might take me a while to work on my stories and songfics as I've started taking driving classes. I just LOVE school on Saturday.

Also I'm going to use this oportune moment to shameless advertise my services. I'm willing to Beta anyone's work. No need for pay just reading the awesome stuff people come up with is reward enough.

I give to you Your Winter by Sister Hazel (a GUY!)

_

* * *

_

_The grey ceiling on the earth  
Well it's lasted for a while  
Take my thoughts for what they're worth  
I've been acting like a child  
Your opinion, what is that?  
It's just a different point of view_

The Brownstone has been really grey, since Atlanta's locked herself in her room. It's lasted way too long. She refuses to talk to anyone at all. This is my entire fault. I feel so bad, I didn't mean to hurt her, I'd never hurt her purposely.

_What else, what else can I do?  
I said I'm sorry, yeah, I'm sorry  
I said I'm sorry, but what for?  
If I hurt you then I hate myself  
I don't want to hate myself,  
don't want to hurt you  
Why do you choose your pain if you only knew  
How much I love you love you_

I've tried apologising a billion times. I've knocked and asked to speak, I've slipped notes under her door, and I've asked Theresa to talk to her on my behalf. I've tried everything. I didn't want to hurt her; the words just slipped out, because she hurt me and like a wild animal I snapped back. I don't see why she stays in her room; she's just causing herself more pain. Can't she see that I love her?

_Well I won't be your winter  
And I won't be anyone's excuse to cry  
And we can be forgiven  
And I will be here_

I can't stand to make anyone cry, especially Atlanta. She was crying when I said those hateful, most hurtful words. I wish she could forgive me but knowing her it's not going to be easy, nothing with her ever is. I promised her I'd always be there for her, how am I supposed to be there if she won't let me?

_Old picture on the shelf  
It's been there for a while  
A frozen image of ourselves  
We were acting like a child  
Innocence and in a trance  
A dance that lasted for a while  
Read my eyes just like a diary  
Oh remember, please remember  
Well I'm not a beggar, but what's more_

I'm looking at an old picture on my PMR of us. I think Theresa took it. I had pinned Atlanta to the ground for the breath of that picture and then she had turned the tables on me and flipped me. We were so childish Theresa had laughed. In my eyes I can see my love for her. If only she could remember that I still love her. In fact I'd _beg_ her to take me back, to let me love her.

_If I hurt you then I hate myself  
I don't want to hate myself, don't want to hurt you  
Why do you choose that pain if only you knew  
How much I love you, no_

"Still trying?" Theresa asked sympathetically.

"Yeah," I sighed.

"You're going to have to do something really desperate," Theresa said finally.

"Like what?" I asked, eager to do something.

"How does kicking down her door, begging her to take you back and telling her how much you love her sound?" Theresa asked brightly. I can swear she's getting a kick out of this.

"I'll come up with something," I tell her.

_Well I won't be your winter  
And I won't be anyone's excuse to cry  
We can be forgiven  
And I will be here_

I'm standing in front of Atlanta's door, my hand lifted, poised to knock. I'm not going to take no for an answer this time. She's _my_ Atlanta and I love her more than life itself.

"Atlanta!" I called as I knocked.

"Go away!" I heard her yell back.

"No! Now open up!" I told her firmly, "I'm not leaving until you…" the door swung open, "open," I concluded weakly.

_No, I won't be your winter  
And I won't be anyone's excuse to cry  
And we can be forgiven  
And I will be here_

Atlanta's standing there in all her glory, despite the fact that her eyes are red from crying, and her clothes are rumpled. She looks like a goddess descended down among the living. I take a deep breath, "I'm so sorry Atlanta. I didn't mean to hurt you. If I hurt you I hate myself and obviously I don't want to hate myself."

Atlanta's eyes are filling with tears, oh Zeus anything but tears. I can't stand to see anyone cry.

_I won't be your winter  
And I won't be anyone's excuse to cry  
And we can be forgiven  
And I will be here _

"Took you long enough, you dork," Atlanta chuckled waterily, tears still streaming down her perfect cheeks.

Rushing to her I took her in my arms, I'm holding her as tightly as possible, "I promise I won't ever make you cry again. I promise I'll be here for you."

"I know," Atlanta says simply, relaxing in my embrace. Her tears are stilled and for once I realise that tears aren't only for sadness they're for joy too.

* * *

darKitty - Thanks for the review. I promise not to keep you waiting too much longer.

Paradox-Barbarian-Princess - I like my evil split personality too. :D Even though this is my first writing is pretty much my love. My only problem is once I write something I tend to want to go back and fix it over and over and over again. I write something and then a couple years later laugh at how bad it is. And yes it's a very pretty song it's in Ten Things I Hate About You. A very good movie. This song is also in it. I'm very childish too, my friends would never tell you otherwise. After all when I'm hyper I bounce off walls (literally.) And the other songfics will be coming up soon, along with my other projects.


	13. Move Along

Here you go. I'm kinda in a sad mood so I'm not going to say much except for this is a momentous week as this week (Friday to be exact) Songfic #14 goes up. Meaning this is the second to last.

Disclaimer: I don't own this, not the song or Class of the Titans. But the tree used in this actually does exist until a snowstorm ruined it sniff.

Here is Move Along by the All-American Rejects.

* * *

This past week we had told everyone about us, meaning Atlanta and I. Jay had nodded slightly, I'm not entirely sure if he approved or disapproved. Herry had pulled me aside to tell me that if I hurt Atlanta he'd beat me to a pulp. I told him I'd never do that. Herry also said he was glad we finally got together. Theresa said nothing for we already knew what she thought about it. Odie congratulated us enthusiastically. Neil even managed to say, "That's nice," before returning to his **beloved** mirror.Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking 

_When you fall everyone sins _

_Another day and you've had your fill of sinking _

_With the life held in your _

_Hands are shaking cold _

_These hands are meant to hold_

We were currently sitting under a blossoming tree in the park, Atlanta in my arms. It was a grey day with hardly any light but it wasn't raining. The silence was a comforting presence; sometimes it seems you only need silence.

"Why do we keep fighting?" Atlanta asked

"Fighting against Cronus?" I inquired looking at the beautiful fiery redhead in my arms.

"Both, I guess," Atlanta answered after consideration

"Because it's what we do."

"Because isn't a reason," Atlanta returned.

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong _

_Move along, move along like I know you do _

_And even when your hope is gone _

_Move along, move along just to make it through _

_Move along _

_Move along_

"So you want an actual reason. Hmm… I guess we fight because there's something still good left in this world. We can't let Cronus destroy what good there is. It may seem like the bad overweighs the good and it's true it does. But there's still some good, still something precious in this world. Some people give up when things get hard and others hold on until they can't fight anymore."

"Which would you say I am?" Atlanta asked, twisting to see directly into my eyes as if to see for certain that I wasn't deceiving her.

"I'd say that you'd hold on until the very last. You're very determined," I gently brushed the hair that had fallen into her eyes behind her ear.

_So a day when you've lost yourself completely _

_Could be a night when your life ends _

_Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving _

_All the pain held in your _

_Hands are shaking cold _

_Your hands are mine to hold_

Atlanta looked away; "I don't _feel_ that way. Half the time I'm scared that something will happen, that you'll die…"

"I can't control when I'll die but I promise I'll do everything I can to stop it. I promised I'd be there for you, I can't really do that if I'm dead can I?" I took her cold hands in mine.

"No I guess not," Atlanta chuckled waterily.

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong _

_Move along, move along like I know you do _

_And even when your hope is gone _

_Move along, move along just to make it through _

_Move along _

_(Go on, go on, go on, go on)_

"Holding on is like a big race. When it's the beginning you're all fired up and ready to go, you just run along and keep going. But when you get really tired that's when you call on that last little bit of strength and **really** run."

"And running is what you should be doing now!" A cold voice laughed and immediately I recognised it and my hackles went up.

"Cronus," I hissed with distaste and great loathing as I stood up.

_When everything is wrong we move along _

_(Go on, go on, go on, go on) _

_When everything is wrong, we move along _

_Along, along, along_

Atlanta was already standing up, reaching for her PMR to radio the others. Hopefully they'd make it in time. My Hephaestus whip was already out and I had crouched down prepared to attack.

"What a lovely welcome," Cronus said as he appeared with about five ugly giants, "Well charge!" he ordered his cronies.

_When all you got to keep is strong _

_Move along, move along like I know you do _

_And even when your hope is gone _

_Move along, move along just to make it through_

Within minutes I was in the thick of it. Atlanta had already disabled two giants; she easily dodged the blows of the remaining three. I decided to handle Cronus because obviously he wasn't going to stand there the entire time. With one quick flick of my wrist the whip wrapped around his scythe. I quickly pulled his scythe away from him surprising him.

"You," Cronus hissed then suddenly wheeled about, swinging a scythe. I had forgotten he could summon his weapon back into his hands.

_When all you got to keep is strong _

_Move along, move along like I know you do _

_And even when your hope is gone _

_Move along, move along just to make it through_

I remembered seeing blood streaming from me and I fell weakly to the ground. "Archie!" Atlanta screamed in horror. Her three giants were down and she saw the scythe Cronus held above my head, ready to drop downwards ending my life and ending the prophecy.

Atlanta ran faster than I had ever seen her run and slammed into Cronus, knocking the perilously hanging scythe away from me. Now it was just Atlanta against the insane god of time.

_When all you got to keep is strong _

_Move along, move along like I know you do _

_And even when your hope is gone _

_Move along, move along just to make it through_

The others arrived at this moment and Atlanta came to kneel at my side as Cronus tried to make his escape. "Hold on Archie," Atlanta whispered. She looked scared; the cut must be pretty bad. Her face started to swim in and out of focus.

_(Move along) _

_(Go on, go on, go on, go on) _

_Right back what is wrong _

_We move along_

The last thing I remember is Atlanta saying, "Hold on," one last time.

* * *

Yes I realise this is a cliffy and very scary. However I've learned cliffies don't kill you as much as make you want to tear your hair out in frustration. So tear your hair out a bit more, the answer comes on Friday.

twiinklestar - yes Atlanta forgave Archie. Yes they made up. I'm glad you like the story. Maybe you'll like OUMND (my other Cott Fanfic (not up yet))

Paradox-Barbarian-Princess - Yes I though it was funny about Archie going all "I think she's doing this for her own entertainment" I could actually see him doing that though. I've been reading your fanfics and let me say: WOW. I really liked your "I'm not that Person" it always makes me cry. You're a really good writer too. I especially love how you get the thoughts so deep too. I can't do that, too... hard for me. Brings up things I don't really like. Enough about me, thanks for reviewing.


	14. Keep Holding On

There's actually a really funny story relating to why this didn't go up on Friday like planned. See it's all because of this driving course I'm taking. I had a BIG test to take and studied for that. Then I went to check my email and then started watching youtube and next thing I knew it was suddenly 10. So apologies for the lateness.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the song or even the saying: Love is as strong as death (that belongs to wise and wonderful O.R. Melling who doesn't have a link on fanfiction which I think is horrible because she's BEYOND amazing, I have no idea how she writes such detailed work.)

Here is: Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne.

* * *

I was sitting in the hall outside of Chiron's room, no nothing had happened to me but it felt like it should have. Archie was currently in Chiron's room, and I was worried out of my mind. It would have been better if I was the one who had been hurt, or so it seemed. The gods wouldn't even let me see him. 

_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in  
_

"Atlanta, you can come in if you want," Hera woke me. I must have been dozing.

"How is he?"

"We don't know if he'll make it. He lost a lot of blood."

"He has to make it!" I exclaimed and went inside to see him. Archie looked pale, I could see the expertly stitched wound. "Archie please don't die. Keep holding on," I begged him.

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

I don't know how long I sat there; I just kept staring at his face. It felt as if it were a nightmare, something that should never have happened. Slowly I felt tears trickle their way down my cheek. I had Archie's hand in mine and was gripping it lightly though I wanted nothing more than to grip it as if it were the only thing keeping me from falling into an endless abyss.

_So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah  
_

"You should probably go home and get some rest," Hera told me, "The others have all left."

"I'm not going," I said firmly, "Not even if you drag me out. I'll just come back."

"You can stay here," Hera said after a moment and then left giving me a sad smile.

I wish you were here Archie. I wish I could tell you how much I love you.

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
_

I heard loud noises and woke up. The gods were bustling around Chiron's office. "What's going on?" I asked.

"We're losing Archie," Hera said sadly, "You should leave."

"I'm **not** leaving," I said slowly so there was no way I could be misunderstood. I gripped Archie hand firmer.

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

Jay and the others burst in a couple minutes later. They must have been PMR'ed or Theresa had a vision.

"He's not going to make it," Theresa said proving the later theory, "I'm so sorry Atlanta."

"He's not dead yet. He is not dead and we are not going to let him die."

_La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da_

I still held Archie's hand in mine. "You can't die Archie. You promised me. You promised you'd be here for me, you promised you'd do all you could not to die. If you die I will never ever forgive you," I was crying harder than ever before.

Archie's eyes opened, "Atlanta?" he asked weakly, "Don't hate me."

"You can't die Archie! You promised! You are **not** going to die!" I was screaming these words at him, oblivious to the gods, to my friends.

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
_

"I'm not going to die," Archie said slowly and then repeated the words as if to reassure himself. Archie kept repeating the words and every time he said them was just one more second that he was breathing, that he was still living. Slowly Archie's eyes closed, his mouth still murmuring the words.

"I'd like everyone to leave," Hera ordered. I opened my mouth to argue but Theresa started dragging me towards the door, "Except Atlanta."

_Keep holding on  
Keep holding on  
_

Once the others were gone, Hera stood looking at me. It was just her, me and Archie in the room now. "I believe that Archie is going to make it. We gods have a saying: **love is as strong as death**. Archie's going to live because of this."

"Archie's going to live?" I asked my eyes wide.

"Yes, now go tell your friends."

"Archie's going to live! Archie's going to live!" I screamed as I tore out of the room.

_There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
_

A couple hours later Archie was awake enough to talk and Hera let me go in to see him. "Archie!" I squealed, running towards him. I hugged him tightly.

"Ow! Stitches!" Archie exclaimed.

Laughing I pulled away, "I don't hate you Archie. I love you," I leaned over to kiss him passionately.

"I love you too and I kept my promise didn't I?"

"You did but only with **my** help," I answered.

* * *

I almost cried when I wrote this, I get easily overwhelmed. (Ask Mariam I was nearly cutting off her circulation as I watched The Day After Tomorrow in science. There were a couple of times I almost screamed.) I really like the "only with _my_ help bit." Well this is the last one (except for going back to edit and everything.)

anime09 - Thanks for the review!

twiinklestar - See Archie lives (I couldn't kill him off, that would be too heartless besides I only do the type of killing where it's a noble sacrifice.) Thanks for all the faithful reviews.

Paradox-Barbarian-Princess - Thanks for being such a faithful reviewer! Don't feel bad for making someone cry, it means its good (unless they're crying over poor grammar hee hee) Deep writing is good, but not in too much excess. You need to make sure it doesn't draw away from the plot or meaning. Well this is a happy ending I guess. I actually didn't plan the dramatic irony but I had an idea how it was going to work out. The only ones I didn't were numbers 10 and 11.


End file.
